Love Confessions Of The Gods
by Gchan-sama
Summary: Actually what it is: each God gets to confess in his own way his feelings for Yui.
1. Chapter 1

Love Confessions Of The Gods**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know.

Summary: actually what it sounds like. Each god confesses his love for our heroine, either in a sweet way, sexy time or in this case of god number one, Hades, writes a letter.

The scent of strawberries. That is the smell that forever reminds me of you. Even in the depths of the Underworld and the cries of the dead, your scent stays with me. The day you gave me those treats(daifuku? They sound like good luck) and the day I felt and realized that I had to open myself to others was the day that my feelings for you began to grow. So, let me tell you now...

I love you.

I love you for the light that you have bought to my life. It's because of these experiences at this school my brother had started and meeting you that I can finally tell you about Peresphone.

There was a young woman, probably around your age, whom I had known since she was younger. Rest assure that I did not do anything improper with her until years later. I used to watch over her when she played near where the underworld comes in. As she got older, we became close. I do regret causing her mother and family grief however. She hated living in the darkness until she discovered me looking at the stars. It was she who bought me the telescope that you've seen me with. Then we became lovers as she negotiated a compromise for her to spend half of the year with me and the other half fulfilling her duties as a land goddess. Despite my curse, we were happy together.

Then death came for her, as it comes for all. I lost her to the darkness. It was then that I closed myself to everything; after all, I couldn't forgive myself if I had caused another to fall to the darkness. I even shut out my own family.

But meeting you bought me out of my shell. For your kindness and friendship, I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have never thought that I'd love another until that first day I saw you trying to befriend me, even though I warned you to stay away. Even though I know that I cannot have you by my side where I rule, I will always pray for your health and of your loved ones each day. Just know that I will always love you no matter what.

/fin

*So this is how it'll work. Suggest who I should have confess to Yui next.*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own who you know. Also, this is for JOJO.

"Why is it that I can't stop thinking about you?" Loki grabs her hand and debates whether to tell her his feelings. "Everything about you is the opposite of what I've known..."

"Loki-San?"

He lets go. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you involved with all of this with Balder. I shouldn't have taken it out on you..." He expects her to go away but much to her surprise, she's still around. She has a look of relief on her face. "It's okay. I'm just glad that things turned out for the better. Now you can relax anyway."

" Relax..."

"I mean Balder-San will be able to leave right?" Sensing that the God of Fire wanted to be alone with his faults, she says her goodbye for now and starts to head back to her dorm. Once she disappears, the weight of his feelings come crashing towards him. He needs her.

He loves her. He loves her more than anything and she's become a part of him as have Thor and Balder. Just when he sets to leave, a downpour erupts. He sees her running, soaked.

*I'm going to do it. *

Yui is soaked all the way thru when she feels someone grab her. Loki.

He puts a finger over lips; like she, he is soaked completely too. "Loki-San?" She's confused.

"I want to take you somewhere." He grabs her hand as he takes her down an alley and inside the school's garden.

"Why are we here?" She asks. They go inside a wood shed. Both shake the water off from them. "Is this a prank?"

"No. It's not a joke. I wouldn't joke about something like this exactly." He takes off his hoodie that he wears and wraps it around her.

"You're soaked!"

"So are you". Then he sits next to her, restraining himself for the first time in his life. Even wet, she's still the most beautiful creature he's seen. "I realize that we haven't exactly been on the best of terms since this whole thing happened. I don't like humans; they're cruel and stupid. However, you're different." He looks her in the eye sincere as could be. "Water Boy was right about you. You are incredibly strong." He traces the outline of her lips gently and smiles. "You're cute too."

Much to his surprise, she lets him touch her. "I like you a lot too, Loki-San."

Then he leans in to kiss her; her mouth accepts his tongue. He nuzzles her neck, breathing her in.

"I love you." He sighs. "I love you so much that for the first time ever, I'm scared that I'll either devour you whole or be driven into madness." He stroked her cheek gently, "So *Koneko-chan*...are you willing to be with me?"

"Yes."

For a minute, HE wonders if he's the one being pranked. "Really?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this". She then returns his kiss with more force.

And the for the first time in his life, the God of Fire realizes the meaning of true happiness. He takes off her wet clothes and his, as they become one for the first time.

/fin.

A few notes:

1. This was surprisingly hard to write. I like Loki; maybe because I'm not overly familiar with Norse mythology...

2. In all of years writing fanfic, I've actually never wrote a flat out sex scene. Came close, but no implied p-in-v. So, congratulations fans...I have lost my erotica writing virginity. Maybe I'll expand more in the future.

3. So sorry if this sounds 50 Shades of Greyish. I hate that book.

Anyway, I thank you as always for reading this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah...no one you know is mine**

Today's lesson involved a human holiday that had always made Yui squirm with uneasiness every year: Valentines Day. She never had made candy for anyone; there wasn't any particular boy she liked so she and her girlfriends. However, this year, was a different story...as there were a whole classroom of new friends to make candy for this year.

"Fairy-San!" A familiar voice called to her as she started to head back to her room. "Fairy-San!"

"Apollon-San?" She realized that he was excited about something. Breathless as well. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"I've never been better, actually", the Greek god of the sun was also the most popular student in the whole class. Apollon was also the class president and head of the Club Commitee. Any girl could have him; however there was only one girl that he wanted and today was the day he was going to declare his love for her and make her his. The question was, how? "Are you doing anything right now?"

" Actually I was going to go lay down for a bit. I'm feeling a bit tired."

Apollon grew frightened. "No! Are you ill? Please let me take care of you!"

"I'm ok. I just stayed up late studying, that's all". Yui shrugged sheepishly. In reality, she was trying to think of what to make eight gods a present for Valentines Day. However, Apollon insisted on accompanying her back to her room. At the door, he looked at her with sincerity that Yui even felt bad for turning him down. But she wanted to rest and work on her presents. There was also the fact that Thoth hinted at a surprise quiz(at least that's what Yui had thought he meant, judging by his epic wall slam consulting her after class) so she wanted to be prepared. She had always been a top student in her own school so she sure wasn't going to start slacking off now. She had said her goodbyes to her dear friend and went into her room for the evening. Meanwhile, Apollon decided to console himself by planning out what he would say to Yui the next day.

The next morning, Yui woke up to her noisy roommate yelling, "Kutanagi, it's THAT day!"

"Oh!" Yui got the candy she had made for everyone together and was about to leave for class when someone already was knocking on her door. "Fairy-San! Wanna walk to class together? I really want to talk to you!"

"Okay." She left her room. Apollon was outside, smiling. "Apollon-San, what's going on?"

"Come", he took her hand and lead her to an empty room. Inside were flowers everywhere. Yui had to admit...she was very, very impressed; there were flowers of colors that she didn't even think existed!

"Uncle Hades helped me", Apollon admitted sheepishly. "But I wanted to do something for Valentines Day!"

"This is great, but you really didn't have to go thru all of this trouble!"

Then he got down on bended knee and kissed her hand. With the most honest feeling, he proclaimed, "I love you, Fairy-San. I truly love you with all of my heart."

Yui blushed madly as her face turned all colors of red. "Ehhhhh?!" was all that she could muster. Despite this, the god just laughed.

"It just feels really good to say what I've known for a long time", he admitted, looking straight into her eyes. "I want to be by your side. You're beautiful, kind, smart and so brave. I know this must seem like a surprise...but, I really love you. I'd even give up what I am for you!"

"Please don't", she was truly touched. "I love you too, Apollon-San. I'm glad that you care for me this much. However", she gently squeezed his hand, "I wouldn't mind being more than friends, but let's take it slow ok? We should date first."

"Date?"

"Get to know each other first."

And that was the Greek God of the Sun's introduction to love human style.

/*fin*

Any longer this would've been more sexier than Loki's story. I wanted to do so something more lighthearted anyway.

So, the next few povs will probably be:

Balder

Takeru

Thor

Damn people...no love for Tsuki or Thoth the Wall Slammer?

As always, I thank you for your support. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own who you know...**

Summary: Takeru's turn. It's gonna get sexy again.

The God of the sea and storms had been antsy for a few weeks now, ever since he, along with his brother, were kidnapped and put into this weird school. His classmates were a mixture of gods from other cultures and lands(which he couldn't understand) and his classes, for lack of a better word, were boring. However, there was something else plaguing him; for the first time in centuries, he had encountered a human. A girl.

She was all right, he guessed. For a human, she was strong and pretty brave, unlike the other humans he had encountered who were mostly cowards. He wasn't familiar with dealing with the opposite sex but once he had gotten to know Yui, even he had to admit that he secretly adored her, like everyone else did(though only the idiot Apollon and the Norse idiot were too obvious). However, unlike the others, he was determined. He would win. One afternoon, after classes, while everyone went off to their respective clubs, he decided to go for a swim to clear his head. He went to the beach and instantly dived in. Submerging himself felt good and for a minute he forgot about the fact that he was a hostage to this school and the fact that he could not stop thinking about her. He surfaced and saw a lone figure on the shore just sitting alone.

Yui. She was wearing one of those two pieces that his brother had saw in some dumb magazine and was trying to explain to Takeru. She was laying on a towel and a book with her. "Oi!" He called to her as he came back to shore. He waved to her while dripping wet. She smiled when she saw him. "Totsuka-San!"

"What are you doing?" He felt weird for dripping on her so he sat in the sand. However, Yui gave him a towel. He dried himself off.

"Everyone was kind of noisy so I thought it might be nice to come here for some quiet time. And...I felt weird wearing this" she blushed looking at her swimwear.

"Eh? You...you look great!" He felt stupid for reacting like this. Takeru quickly changed the subject. "So, you swim too?"

"Kind of..." Yui gave a shy smile, "I mean, kendo is more my strongest sport, but my friends and I would go to the beach and we'd swim and play around."

"Come on." He stood up. "I'll teach you."

"Eh?"

"I thought you were strong?" He gave her a playful smirk as he teased. "I thought you weren't the type to back away from a challenge?"

And that was enough to fire her up as she took him on.

They dived in and much to Takeru's surprise, the Weed wasn't a bad swimmer. "Guess you don't need lessons after all!"

"Are you teasing me, Totsuka-San?" She looked beautiful in the water; Takeru felt something in him go hard. *Oh shit...*

"Totsuka-San?"

"I'll race you back!" But then a wave came. She got separated from him and went under. "Yui?" Then Takeru grew nervous.

*No. I won't lose the one person I love.* He dove under to try and find her. *Damn this human form!* He surfaced again and found a floating bikini top. His heart dropped...until he saw her a minute later, with only her head above the water.

"Weed!" Without thinking, he swam over to her and held her tightly. "I was so scared that I lost you..."

"Uh..." She was beat red and then he put two and two together. *Ohhhh no...*

"I'm sorry." He quickly backed away.

"It's fine, but can you look away for a minute? I see my top is floating near by." He heard splashing and a few minutes later. "Um...ok. I got it back on. You...you can look now."

"Are you okay?" He calmed down, stroking her wet face. "Jeez, you're incredibly bad for me. You had me scared!"

"I was a little scared. But years ago, the person that taught me to swim always said that if you get pulled under, just swim the opposite way. Also to stay calm."

They both stared at each other. For a minute, a mutual attraction was born between the two of them. Yui found herself touching his chest. "Takeru-San..."

"That's the first time you've called me that." He embraced her close, the water lapping at the two if them. He gently nuzzled at her neck and whispered, "I want you."

*Fuck. That went too far.* "I...I.."

"It's fine. I..I'm in love with you too." With these words, she unlocked something in his heart. His heart was overjoyed. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

He kissed her again, this time more passionately. She moaned softly. "Let's go back".

He nodded. However, he wanted her a little longer, in the one space that was theirs and theirs alone.

/fin

Wow. This turned out good actually. Maybe I'll write mature fics of Takeru and Loki...

Anyway, that's dedicated to the Takeru fans. And as always, I thank you for support :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own who you know...:)

**Summary**: Dedicated to the Tsukito fans. Nothing too dirty this time.

It was the first day of the spring semester and the topic of this lesson was love and marriage. As a god whose duty has nothing to do with the human world, this originally did not interest Tsukito one bit. His original intent was to learn enough so he could pass the class. Thoth-Sensei had been lecturing the class on this thing called marriage but Tsukito didn't really understand...or so he thought until he met a human girl who just happened to hail from his homeland of Japan. Much to his own surprise, he learned that he rather enjoyed the human's girl company. Probaly even more so than his brother.

One day, he and Yui the human representative, decided to hold a study lesson in the librarary. The topic was humanity but he couldn't get something off his mind as they sat at a desk. "Kusanagi Yui", Tsukito began.

"Hai?"

"Do you like me?" He was staring at her so much that Yui felt her face burn pink.

"I like you. I like you very much." She smiled warmly, her color returning. She resumed studying.

He then took her right hand, making her even more confused. He took her hands to her lips and kissed it. "Um..." Yui asked. "What are you doing?"

"I read that females believe that this is a turn on. Are you not turned on?"

"Where are you getting this information from?"

"No one told me this information. I read up on it for some extra credit."

"Ok." She then continued to study some more and was about to ask him a question when she looked up. Tsukito was trying another approach and had just popped a kiss on Yui's cheek.

"Did whatever you read tell you to do that as well?" Now she was getting a bit annoyed. The moon god was rather gentle; it wasn't in his nature to be a pervert(not like Loki anyway).

"It in some book that I found here. They actually had more things but I didn't think it would be appropriate until we got married..."

*Oh boy...* She shut the book and decided that it would was time to talk to him and teach him a lesson. After all, she was supposed to be teaching these gods things that they couldn't get out of a text book. "Okay, first of all? You need to stop reading everything and pay attention."

"...but I have to take notes."

"That's not even close on how you confess to someone" Yui spoke with the authority of someone who had been confessed to, at least once(it had been in middle school).

"Then tell me, Kusanagi Yui", something was changing in Tsukito. "Tell me how do you tell someone you like them then?"

"Well..." Yui paused for a beat to think back, "you tell them that you like them. Maybe ask them out on a date then..."

Then Tsukito decided to indulge in a confession. "I don't know what's wrong with me but ever since I came here and met you, I can not understand why I can not stop thinking of you. Right now, my heart is beating faster when I am with you."

She blushed crimson and let him lean against her. She had to admit that other than the creepiness he displayed, Totsuka Tsukito was actually cute. Once she recovered from the initial shock that he was actually serious all this time, she took her hand into his, hearing an actual gasp from the moon god.

"Tsukito-San, let's go to the cafe for a bite sometime."

"Kusanagi Yui..."

"You know you can just call me Yui! You sound like Thoth-Sensei now."

For the first time, probably in his life(at least as far as Yui could tell), the moon god smiled and now looked at Yui lovingly. He then kissed her fully on the lips and leaned his head against hers.

"So was this from another book?" She had to ask.

"No. Actually, that was from the bottom of my heart".

/fin

I wanted to go all sexy with the remaining gods...but I just couldn't with Tsukito. Oh well...*Kanyeshrug*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know...**

Summary: sorry this took long. To be honest, I'm really not a fan of Balder but here he is.

*One afternoon, not long before Yui had left for the human world, she woke up and found a small white envelope with the most beautiful writing she had seen on it. She opened it up and found this:*

Dearest Yui-San,

I am not so good to putting words to paper like Loki or Thor might be, so I shall make this as brief as possible.

From the first time I saw you, I knew you were special and the one soul for me. You weren't afraid of me and I found myself wanting you to be mine. You and only you. A new feeling was born within me. I suppose it is the feeling that you humans called love. Love is such a curious notion; is it always so scary? Every time is saw you with one of the others, my heart broke and all I wanted was to make the world disappear with only the two of us left in this world. Perhaps in a way I still want that to happen.

However, I realize now that making you sad would kill me. I would rather throw myself in the sea than to see you harmed. I still would like you to be with me always in Asgard but even I know that Odin(I suppose he's our worlds version of Zeus-San) probably couldn't make it happen. Perhaps I'll make him bring you to Asgard as my wife!

I hope this letter reaches you before you return to your world. No matter what, I shall always look over you and any of your loved ones and be proud to myself your friend. However, if you have feelings for me, which I suspect that you do, please come to our room early in the morning. And then I shall be both honored and extremely happy to be your lover eternal.

/fin

That's the last of the main cast. Sorry for it being so short. Next up will be Thoth.


End file.
